Sci Fi Mini Builders Wiki
Welcome to the ! The official encyclopedia for the Sci-Fi Mini Builders group universe. We've had articles and images uploaded since December 2011. File:Welcome_picture_main_page_SFMB.png|WELCOME!|linktext=Welcome to the SFMB Wiki! File:Stellar_Adventures_Project_main_page_SFMB.png|Stellar Adventures Project|link=Stellar Adventures Project|linktext=The stars are the limit! File:Attempt_at_space.jpg|Share Your Art!|link=Thread:4653|linktext=Artists, share your work with the community! Welcome Center Welcome to the , where the SFMB community tries to comprehensively record all aspects of the Sci-Fi Mini Builders Group. The Sci-Fi Mini Builders is a group full of minibuilders and roleplayers who love science fiction and fantasy and who strive to have fun and create environments where others can do the same. Here you'll find minibuilders, roleplayers and innovators who are all interested in science fiction and fantasy, so please feel welcome to join the ranks and get started in the third largest mini building community on Roblox! Getting Started New? Returning after a long break? Just want to refresh yourself on the basics? This section will help get you settled into the Sci-Fi Mini Builders Wiki and help clear up any confusion! Starting out in a new place can be hard and frightening sometimes, but we hope that this section and the pages it links to can help make your start a lot easier and enjoyable than it might have been in some other places. The first step to getting into the Sci-Fi Mini Builders is, and this is certainly the most crucial step here, to sit down, think really long and hard, and ask yourself, "Do I like Science Fiction and Fantasy? Does steampunk or aliens or elves or cyberpunk or magic or laser guns or anything like that really inspire and excite me?" If the answer is no, then we're sorry to hear that and would love a chance to change your mind but you probably won't enjoy yourself very much here. But, if you do, then that's wonderful to hear and you can be glad to know you're now among a group of people with similar interests! With that crucial step out of the way, you should next be sure that your Roblox Character has joined the Sci-Fi Mini Builders Group. If you haven't, then please send a request and an administrator will accept you when they next get a chance to do so. After that, you will then want to make sure that you have a Wikia account, if not then please ; the SFMB Wiki has a policy of encouraging people to only edit when signed in, so that we can better account for edits and know who to go to if we have any questions about recent changes to the wiki. Now that you're in the group and signed up on Wikia, it's time for you to let the community know you're here! Please feel free to leave a message on the group wall introducing yourself and letting us know what made you interested in our community and voicing any questions you may have about it - don't worry, we don't bite! You're then also welcome to make a thread on the under Board:General-Discussion or, if you have a question, then under Board:Questions and Answers. Once introduced, you can move on to being active in the community. You're free to build in the group servers, roleplay or just chat on the wall, show off your stuff to us on the wall, and to help contribute to the wiki. To get started on contributing to the SFMB wiki, you first should either find a page you want to edit that you believe you have something to contribute to or instead decide upon a page you feel the wiki is in need of (whether it be a page for an empire or race in the Stellar Adventures Project, The Bell Tower Experiment or a page for a notable leader within the group or a page for some other aspect of the group), if you need any help with either figuring out how to edit a page or figuring out what you should be editing, then please feel free to ask the group or to contact an administrator. Just click the Edit button on the page (if it exists) or click Contribute then Add Page (if the page doesn't exist) and you can get started! Jobs Board This is a section to eventually list some odd jobs that we need help with around the wiki. Recent Activity Notices This Wiki is currently being worked on! Our hope is to get the wiki and the group revitalized within a reasonable time frame. To adventure and discovery, that which drives mankind into the cosmos! (Luftificus) ---- The front page and navigation bar for the Sci-Fi Mini Builders Wiki has been remodeled, as well as the Stellar Adventures Project page! Have any thoughts or suggestions? Feel free to share them with us on the forums! (Texar) ---- The third installation of the Stellar Adventures Project is here. To become fully adept at participation and '''eradicate' your enemies on the wall, create your own nation and species, and become the master of yours, and the galaxy's destiny. Good tidings!'' (Xninja) Group Activities (Section needs updating, cleaning up.) |-|SAP = The Stellar Adventures Project, or SAP, is a unique and expansive Role Playing Mini Building Game (a RPMBG?) in which the participating members build up their interstellar societies, explore the cosmos, discover great things, overcome great challenges, and go forth on a grand adventure which shall prove the might of their people!... Or they can just stay home, wait for the latest episode of Y-Files (the alien counter-part to Earth's "X-Files", obviously) to air, and wave hi to any neighbors that may stop by their corner of the galaxy... what ever floats their boat. But, as usual, all is not well in the cosmos! While nations rise on worlds around the universe, with their peace and unity and their new triumphs so too does come war and bloodshed! Lead your people through times of peace and war, trade and annexation, friendship and betrayal; your empire's every move is based on your command and your command only! But beware what lays in wait in the darkness, for while you are tending to disputes and disasters, one may never know what unforeseeable threats you may face while your guard is down... (Learn More...) |-|Servers = A tab to what was once a staple of the Stellar Adventures Project, due to updates on ... (''Defunct!)' '(Group Page)' |-|Contests = '(PICTURE HERE)' From the greatest skyscrapers to the fanciest palaces, we're constantly on the search across the land for some of the best works and will occasionally hold a contest to challenge players to show some of their true potential. '('''''Wiki pages on past contests may be incomplete...)' '(Learn More...)' 'Sci-Fi Mini Builders Group' '''Forum Activity' Recent Blog Posts Texar96 Luftificus PrecursorAvant-Guard Sirlegolot MeelioManomed177 Ninjatherealguy Peacekeeper12 Allied Wikis http://images.wikia.com/dawnoftomorrow/images/8/89/Wiki-wordmark.png http://universalminibuilders.wikia.com/ __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:SFMB Structure